You liked it? I didn't
by electric element
Summary: Tenten goes out on a date with Neji and Ino with Shikamaru. However, it seems that each other has a different opinion on how the dates really were...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

You liked it? I didn't.

Tenten's house

"So how did your date with Neji-kun go yesterday?" Ino asked Tenten.

"Oh, don't ask me about that, please!" Tenten asnwered desperate.

"Why? Was is that awful?"

"It was...horrible!!! We went out for dinner, you know. We sat at the restaurant for two hours and all we talked about was our training. Or maybe I should say, HIS training!!! How he must improve his Byakuugan's performance and his Jyuken's performance and I don't know what else! He didn't ask me ONE personal question! Not even one! What I like or dislike. Nothing!!! Ah, I knew he is a jerk but not that big one! At least he payed the bill. Because if he hadn't, Hinata wouldn't have a cousin right now!!!"

"Did he walk you home?"

"Well, yeah. And he gave me a peck on the cheek...ON THE CHEEK, for Kami's sake!!!" she shouted enraged.

"Don't worry, honey. Men are like this. Be patient. He'll grow up someday."

"How about you?" Tenten aked the blonde woman. "How was your date with Shikamaru?"

"Ooh, it was great!..." Ino looked at the ceiling dreamily.

"And...?" Tenten woke her up from her reverie.

"And he came by my house to pick me up and then we went to the fun park. We got on all the rides! It was wonderful! And...he bought me the sweetest teddy bear! We spent two hours there. After that, we went for a long walk by the river and gazed at the stars. So romantic!!! At around midnight he walked me home and before I entered the house he kissed me on the lips..." she added, baby blue eyes gazing at the unknown.

"Even though my date wasn't as good, I'm really happy for you." Tenten replied generously.

"Oh, thank you, 'Ten'! You're so kind!"

* * *

Shikamaru's place

"Hyuuga, didn't you go out on a date with Tenten yesterday?" Shikamaru asked lazily the composed Hyuuga Neji.

"Yes." Neji replied cooly.

"So, how did it go?"

"That's none of your business, Nara."

"Oh come on, tell me. I won't tell anybody. I promise."

Neji looked at him with hesitation. After a couple of minutes he decided that Shikamaru was so lazy that even if he wanted to tell somebody, his bordom wouln't let him.

"It was really good actually!" he started enthusiastically (a rare reaction for his cool character). "We went out to dinner and we had a pretty nice talk."

"What did you talk about?"

"You know, about our training. How we must improve. She was really enjoying our conversation. I could see it in her eyes! After dinner I walked her home and kissed her on the cheek. Because, you know, I didn't want to seem disrespectful. Yeah, it was a very good date. It was a great date!!!" the Hyuuga ended even more enthusiastically than he had started.

The Nara clansman was dumbfounded by Neji's enthousiasm. "That's great, man." he said.

"You're not getting away with this, Nara!" Neji retorted with an evil smirk on his thin lips. "Weren't you on a date with Ino, on Saturday?"

"Fine, fine! I was! How troublesome!"

"And? What happened? You don't seem satisfied."

"Well, actually...it was T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E!!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We went to the fun park and we got on all of the rides!!! ALL of them!!! She dragged me here and there and I had to agree because if I didn't I would have to listen to her whining!!! And that would be more than troublesome. She also made me get that teddy bear for her. She kept nagging that if I didn't get her the teddy bear I would be an insensitive bastard. I didn't want to argue with her, so I bought her the damn teddy bear!

"I guess that you didn't kiss her, right?" the Hyuuga asked strictly.

"No, I kissed her." Shikamaru retorted nonchanantly this time.

"You did?" Neji was dumbfounded. "But you just said that she was bossy and above all, annoying!!!"

"She is. But this doesn't mean that I don't like her."

"Whatever, Nara. I pity you anyway. Not everyone can have a nice and quiet girl like Tenten!" Neji sighs.

* * *

Ino: "Tenten, please, calm down! The next date will be better!"

Tenten: "No, it won't! And you know why?"

Ino: "W-why?"

Tenten: "Because he is an INSENSITIVE BASTARD!!! I WILL KILL HIM!!!"

* * *

Ha ha! I really wanted to show an infuriated Tenten at the end! I got the inspiration for this from a joke I heard last week. Seems like men and women are totally different. We come from totally different planets! Anyway, I really hope you liked my story. I'm looking forward to your reviews!!! Oh! And I want to thank from the depths of my heart all of you guys who have reviewed for the 'I love you' and 'Morning Madness' stories! You trully encourage me guys!!! Thank you so much!!! xoxo.


End file.
